elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Bitwa o Czerwoną Górę (Skyrim)
Bitwa o Czerwoną Górę Treść Bitwa o Czerwoną Górę oraz Powstanie i upadek Trójcy tekst jest transkrypcją słów lorda Viveka, skierowanych do Odszczepieńca Malura Omayna, który zarzucił Vivekowi brak poszanowania tradycji popielnych związanych z bitwą o Czerwoną Górę i przepowiedniami nerevaryjskimi, a także do nieokreślonych magistrów Inkwizycji, pomagających Vivekowi w przesłuchaniu Odszczepieńca. Któż przypomni sobie dokładnie wydarzenia z zamierzchłej przeszłości. Prosiłeś mnie jednak, bym własnymi słowami opisał zdarzenia związane z bitwą o Czerwoną Górę, narodzinami Trójcy i przepowiedniami Nerevara odrodzonego. Oto, co mogę ci powiedzieć. Gdy Chimerowie porzucili stada zwierząt i namioty swych koczowniczych przodków, a następnie założyli pierwsze Wielkie Rody, my kochaliśmy daedry i czciliśmy je jak bogów. Jednak nasi bracia, Dwemerowie, gardzili daedrami i wydrwiwali nasze rytuały, oddając cześć bogom Rozumu i Logiki. Dlatego też Chimerowie i Dwemerowie toczyli nieustającą wojnę, dopóki nie nadeszli Nordowie i nie najechali Resdayn. Dopiero wówczas Chimerowie i Dwemerowie zapomnieli o niesnaskach i zjednoczyli się, by odeprzeć najeźdźców. Gdy Nordowie zostali przepędzeni, generał Nerevar z plemienia Chimerów oraz generał Dumac z plemienia Dwemerów odrzucili różnice dzielące ich narody. Między dwoma ludami zapanował pokój. Byłem wtenczas ledwie nisko postawionym doradcą Nerevara. Królowa Almalexia i ulubieniec Nerevara, doradca Sotha Sil, zawsze twierdzili, że pokój nie ma szans przetrwać z uwagi na gorycz, jaką narody Dwemerów i Chimerów do siebie czuły. Mimo wszystko Nerevar i Dumac zdołali zachować kruchy pokój. Gdy jednak Dagoth Ur, głowa rodu Dagoth, a Nerevara i Dwemerów przyjaciel zaufany, dowody przedstawił, iż dwemerski Wysoki Inżynier Kagrenac odnalazł Serce Lorkhana i, moc jego poskromiwszy, nowego kreował boga, drwiną dla chimeryjskiej wiary i straszliwą bronią będącego, wszyscyśmy Nerevara naglili, aby Dwemerom wojnę wypowiedział i zagrożenie dla wyznania Chimerów zgładził. Nerevar był strapiony. Udał się do Dumaca i spytał, czy Dagoth Ur prawdę rzecze. Lecz Kagrenac okrutnie się obraził i spytał, za kogo Nerevar się ma, iż ośmiela się wydawać osąd nad sprawami Dwemerów. Nerevar był coraz bardziej strapiony. Udał się więc w pielgrzymkę do Holamayan, świątyni Azury. Tam sama Azura potwierdziła wszystko, co Dagoth Ur powiedział o stworzeniu Nowego Boga Dwemerów, któremu kres za wszelką cenę położyć należało. Gdy wrócił Nerevar i słowa bogini nam przekazał, poczuliśmy, iż słuszny nasz osąd był i znów nagliliśmy go do wojny, besztając za naiwną wiarę w przyjaźń. Przypominaliśmy Nerevarowi o jego obowiązku strzeżenia wiary i bezpieczeństwa Chimerów przed bezbożnością i szkodliwymi zakusami Dwemerów. Nerevar po raz ostatni udał się do Vvardenfell z nadzieją wynegocjowania kompromisu, który raz jeszcze mógłby uratować pokój. Tym razem druhowie Nerevar i Dumac posprzeczali się zaciekle, skutkiem czego między Chimerami a Dwemerami wybuchła wojna. Dwemerowie schronili się w fortecy na Czerwonej Górze, lecz spryt Nerevara pozwolił zwabić i zatrzymać większość wojsk Dumaca na otwartym polu, podczas gdy Nerevar, Dagoth Ur i niewielka grupa towarzyszy potajemnie wdarli się do Komnaty Serca. Tam Dumac, król Dwemerów, przyjął bojem Nerevara, króla Chimerów. Obydwaj padli od straszliwych ran i wyczerpującej magii. Kagrenac, zagrożony przez Dagoth Ura i pozostałych, zwrócił swe instrumenty przeciwko Sercu, a Nerevar ujrzał, jak Kagrenac i wszyscy Dwemerowie, niczym jeden mąż, znikają z tego świata. W jednej chwili Dwemerowie całego świata zniknęli bez śladu. Lecz narzędzia Kagrenaca pozostały. Wziął je Dagoth Ur i zaniósł Nerevarowi, mówiąc: „Ten głupiec Kagrenac zgładził nimi własny lud. Powinniśmy je natychmiast zniszczyć, ażeby w niepowołane ręce nie wpadły". Wżdy Nerevar postanowił się porozumieć ze swą królową i generałami, którzy przewidzieli wybuch wojny i których rad nie mógł kolejny raz zignorować. „Spytam Trójcy, co powinniśmy z narzędziami zrobić, gdyż posiada ona wiedzę przodków, której mnie brakuje. Zostań tu, lojalny Dagoth Urze, dopóki nie wrócę". Tak oto Nerevar polecił Dagoth Urowi strzec narzędzi i Komnat Serca do swego powrotu. Wyniesiono następnie Nerevara na zbocza Czerwonej Góry, gdzie oznajmił nam, jakie wydarzenie właśnie miało miejsce. Nerevar powiedział nam, iż Dwemerowie posłużyli się wyjątkowymi narzędziami, by uczynić swój lud nieśmiertelnym oraz że Serce Lorkhana posiada cudowną moc. później dowiedzieliśmy się od innych obecnych, iż Dagoth Ur uznał lud Dwemerów za wymarły, a nie nieśmiertelny. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co się pod Czerwoną Górą wydarzyło. Po wysłuchaniu Nerevara, udzieliliśmy mu rady: „Powinniśmy zachować te narzędzia dla dobra wszystkich Chimerów. Kto wie, być może Dwemerowie kiedyś powrócą, przeniesieni jedynie do pewnej odległej krainy, z której pewnego dnia znów zagrożą naszemu bezpieczeństwu. Musimy zatem zatrzymać te instrumenta, zbadać je, poznać ich możliwości, aby nasze przyszłe pokolenia żyły w spokoju". I choć Nerevar wyraził swe niezadowolenie, przyjął decyzję rady, acz pod jednym warunkiem: byśmy wszyscy przyrzekli na Azurę, iż narzędzia nigdy nie posłużą nam w tak zwyrodniały sposób jak w założeniu Dwemerom. Wszyscyśmy się ochoczo zgodzili i przyrzekliśmy pod dyktando Nerevara. Tak więc wróciliśmy z Nerevarem do wnętrza Czerwonej Góry, do Dagoth Ura. Ten odmówił nam wydania narzędzi, twierdząc, iż są bardzo niebezpieczne i że nie powinniśmy ich dotykać. Dagoth Ur wydawał się działać irracjonalnie. Nalegał, aby tylko on mógł sprawować pieczę nad narzędziami. Domyśliliśmy się, iż w jakiś sposób na niego oddziaływały, aczkolwiek teraz jestem pewien, że poznał ich moc i w jakiś przedziwny sposób zapragnął ich dla siebie. Wówczas Nerevar i nasi gwardziści zdecydowali się użyć siły. Dagoth Ur w niewyjaśniony sposób uciekł, lecz nam udało się zdobyć narzędzia i zanieść je Sotha Silowi do badań i przechowania. Przez kilka lat dotrzymywaliśmy przysięgi złożonej Azurze, lecz w tym czasie Sotha Sil musiał zbadać narzędzia i odkryć ich tajemnice. W końcu przedstawił nam wizję nowego świata pokoju, sprawiedliwości i honoru szlachty, zdrowia i dobrobytu prostego ludu. Świata, nad którym pieczę sprawowałaby Trójca. Poświęciwszy się kultywacji tej wizji lepszego jutra, wyruszyliśmy w pielgrzymkę na Czerwoną Górę i przeobraziliśmy się dzięki mocy narzędzi Kagrenaca. Gdy tylko rytuały dobiegły końca, a my poznaliśmy swe nowe moce, ukazała się nam daedryczna bogini Azura i przeklęła nas za złamanie przysięgi. Za sprawą mocy jasnowidzenia zapewniła nas, iż jej czempion, Nerevar, wierny przysiędze, powróci, by ukarać nas za wiarołomność i zadbać oto, aby tak bezbożna wiedza nigdy więcej nie zadrwiła z bogów. Lecz Sotha Sil odparł: „Starzy bogowie są okrutni i samolubni, oderwani od nadziei i bolączek ludu. Twój czas minął. My jesteśmy nowymi bogami, zrodzonymi z krwi i kości, mądrymi i dobrymi dla naszego ludu. Oszczędź nam gróźb i łajania, duchu niestały. Jesteśmy dumni i silni, nie ulękniemy się ciebie". Wówczas, w tej samej chwili, wszyscy Chimerowie zamienili się w Dunmerów. Nasze skóry stały się popielate, a oczy ogniste. Naturalnie, byliśmy wtenczas pewni, że dotknęło to tylko nas, ale Azura przemówiła: „To nie moje dzieło, lecz wasze. Przypieczętowaliście los swój i swojego ludu. Wszyscy Dunmerowie będą od teraz po wsze czasy dzielić wasz los. Macie się za bogów, lecz jesteście ślepi, a przed wami maluje się jeno ciemność". Tak oto Azura zostawiła nas samych w mroku. Wszyscyśmy się bali, lecz, miny odważne przybrawszy, opuściliśmy Czerwoną Górę, by budować nowy świat marzeń. I nowy świat, który ukształtowaliśmy, był cudowny i hojny, a wiara Dunmerów gorliwa i wdzięczna. Dunmerowie z początku bali się swych nowych twarzy, lecz Sotha Sil przemówił do nich, uspokajając, iż to nie klątwa, a błogosławieństwo, znak odmienionej natury i łaski, jaką mogą się cieszyć jako Nowi Merowie, już nie barbarzyńcy, kajający się przed duchami, lecz lud cywilizowany, przemawiający bezpośrednio do swych nieśmiertelnych przyjaciół i opiekunów, trybunału Trójcy. Wszystkich nas natchnęła i za serca ujęła przemowa i wizja Sotha Sila. Z czasem ukuliśmy zwyczaje i instytucje sprawiedliwego, honorowego społeczeństwa. Kraina Resdayn przez tysiąclecia żyła w pokoju, równości i dobrobycie nieznanym innym, dzikim rasom. Lecz Dagoth Ur przeżył pod Czerwoną Górą. Podczas gdy światłość nowego, wspaniałego świata rozświetlała nam przyszłość, pod Czerwoną Górą wzbierała ciemność, mrok będący bratem światła, które Sotha Sil wykrzesał z Serca Lorkhana za pomocą Narzędzi Kagrenaca. Ciemność narastała, a my ją odpychaliśmy, budowaliśmy mury, by ją okiełznać. Nigdy jednak nie zdołaliśmy jej stłamsić, albowiem źródło ciemności było tym samym źródłem, z którego czerpaliśmy własne boskie natchnienie. W tych późnych dniach Morrowind, będącego jedynie prowincją podległą Zachodniemu Cesarstwu, gdy chwała Trójcy się rozpływa, a mroczna nawałnica gotuje się pod Czerwoną Górą, my zwracamy się ku obietnicy powrotu czempiona Azury. Czekaliśmy po omacku w ciemności, jawiąc się jedynie cieniami odartymi z namiętności, nękani żalem i strachem, w nadziei na zbawienie. Nie wiemy, czy przybysz niosący na ustach przepowiednie nerevaryjskie jest w istocie odrodzonym Nerevarem, czy pionkiem w rękach Cesarza, wysłannikiem Azury, czy wręcz zrządzeniem losu. Nalegamy jednak, byś usłuchał doktryny Trójcy, przyjął ograniczenia oddzielające Hierografę od Apografy i nie wyrażał otwarcie tego, czego wyrażać nie wolno. Czyń jak na sumiennego kapłana przystało, w zgodzie ze ślubami posłuszeństwa wobec kanonów i arcykanonów. Wówczas wszystko zostanie ci wybaczone. Uczyń mi wbrew, a dowiesz się, co to znaczy stawać przeciwko bogu. Vivek Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki